


Valentine's Day

by zellieh



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Cuddling and Snuggling, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Geniuses, Happy Ending, Humor, Humour, Kissing, Light-Hearted, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-14
Updated: 2006-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellieh/pseuds/zellieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day on Atlantis, with Rodney, John, Radek and Carson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

Sneezing, Rodney walked into their room. And sneezed. Again. The Infirmary staff had refused to treat him, and when he stopped sneezing long enough to ask for Carson, they said he was taking a day off. Carson would treat him. Carson lo- liked him. They were liv- sleeping together, after all. Carson wouldn't let him _die of asphyxiation._

*sneeze* Absently Rodney noted John on their bed and Radek sitting at their desk, and he wondered why they were all home at this time of day. They were probably up to something, and for a moment he felt hurt that they hadn't asked him to take a day off, too. Then he sneezed. Again. He fumbled for his soggy handkerchief, and John made an “eww” noise and threw him a clean one.

"Carson!" *sneeze* Carson was sitting on the couch, already looking through his medical kit. *sneeze* "Cars-" *SNEEZE* Radek looked up from his laptop, sighed, and threw him another clean handkerchief.

"Sit down, Rodney. Here, take these." Carson handed him a glass of water and some pills. "Is it your allergies again, luv?"

Rodney sneezed and nodded. "And also _attempted murder_. Somebody's clearly *sneeze* trying to kill me!" Rodney ranted. (Although he was aware that the constant sneezing made his rant much less intimidating than usual.) "My entire *sneeze* lab is full of big bunches of _smelly, pollen-laden, poisonous flowers_."

"I dunno, Rodney; three bunches doesn't really seem like enough to fill your whole lab," John drawled, slouching further down onto their bed.

"Five, actually." Rodney said. Sneezed.

 _"Five!?"_ John straightened up and stopped smirking. Radek’s head snapped up, too. Carson blinked.

"Rodney, do you know what day today is?" Carson asked, failing to hide a smile.

"Of course I do," Rodney sniffed, "I'm allergic, not brain dead. It's Tuesday."

Radek swivelled the desk chair around to stare at Rodney, muttered something in Czech, and rolled his eyes. "It's Valentine's Day, Rodney."

"What?" Rodney stopped sneezing, and started panicking. Valentine's Day? That meant the flowers – well, at least three of the bunches of flowers - were from... He looked at his lovers, and gulped.

"Does this mean that you don't have presents for us?" John asked Rodney, mock-pouting as he sat up on the side of the bed and started to take off his boots.

"Uh." Rodney shifted on the couch, scooting closer to Carson. Carson would protect him. Probably. Maybe. "Um."

Radek sat down next to him and smiled, evilly. "Well, I guess you'll just have to make it up to us, then? _All_ of us." Radek didn't sound angry. He leaned in and started kissing the side of Rodney's neck. Definitely _not_ angry, then.

Rodney tilted his head back to give Radek better access, and the rush of blood to his head – or away to other areas - suddenly started his brain working again. Flowers _in his lab_ , when they knew how allergic he was; the anti-histamines Carson had ready for him; his lovers' all taking a day off.... Oh. Rodney shivered as Carson's fingers stroked through the short hairs at the nape of his neck, his lips...oh!

"So I have to make it up to you all, hmm?" Rodney pulled away from his lovers far enough to smile at Radek and Carson, and then turned to smile at John. "I can do that."  



End file.
